


Forbidden Fruit

by bi_swan_trash



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Robin Hood References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_swan_trash/pseuds/bi_swan_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina is a sexually frustrated housewife due to her husband Robin never being home. She decides to call a sex line and who should be her operator, but Emma?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first written work for Swan Queen, but it's my first posted work on AO3! This was written as a prompt from my tumblr that is the same name only instead of underscores they're dashes.  
> I hope you enjoy. ;)

Frustration filled Regina as she hung up the phone. Robin had just called her and told her he’d be home late again tonight. She was sure it was because he was sneaking around with Zelena or Marian--it wasn’t the first time. She huffed and flopped onto the bed. Not only was she emotionally frustrated, she was sexually frustrated. She’d hoped Robin would be home when his shift ended tonight so that they could have dinner and then not leave the bedroom until morning. Their dry spell was going on six months. With a split second decision, Regina googled the number for a phone sex operator. Sure, she could masturbate alone, but that became old sooner than Regina anticipated. She missed the human interaction that sex brought. She picked out a number and dialed it. It rang a few times before an automatic operator listed off a multitude of categories to choose from. Regina decided “blondes” might be the best, seeing as she wasn’t up for the more extreme options and Robin himself was blonde. She could picture that it was Robin talking to her and touching her.

_“You’ve reached the Forbidden Fruit Sex Line. My name is Emma and I’m here to take care of you,”_ a woman informed her. Regina was stunned silent for a moment. Had she asked for a woman by mistake?

“Um,” Regina stammered.

_“Are you alright?”_ Emma asked.

“I just... I’m new to this and I’m not normally into women,” Regina admitted sheepishly.

“Would you like me to connect you to one of our male operators?” Emma questioned.

“No,” Regina decided hastily. The blonde’s voice soothing and already quite arousing, “no, I’m alright... working with you.”

_“Where would you like to start?”_

“Regina. My name is Regina,” Regina blurted out.

_“What a beautiful name,”_ Emma said, _“would you like me to touch you, Regina?”_ Regina bit her lip and leaned back against the mattress.

“Yes, please,” Regina whispered.

_“I’m a dominant person, do you mind if I take the top?”_ Emma asked.

“By all means, Emma,” Regina agreed.

_“First I’m going to remove all of your clothes and take one of your breast into my mouth,”_ Emma husked. Regina allowed herself to gently squeeze her breast in response. She then reached for the button on her jeans and unsnapped it, wriggling them down and off. _“Your skin is so soft. I like the feeling of your breasts in my hands as I kiss and suck at your neck.”_

“Oh god,” Regina whimpered, touching herself.

_“Are you wet for me, Regina?”_ Emma asked.

“Oh yes,” Regina told her.

_“That’s a good girl,”_ Emma purred, _“I’m slowing entering you, while rubbing circles on your clit with my thumb.”_ Regina took a shuddering breath as she mimicked what Emma was “doing” with her own hand. _“Slowly in and out, my other hand brushing over one of your nipples, and my mouth lightly nipping at the underside of your other breast.”_ Regina sucked in a breath and moaned. She had always wanted Robin to bite her--even just lightly--but he considered it too kinky. He barely tried anything not “normal”. _“I’m picking up the pace with my fingers inside you.”_ Regina’s back arched as she came. She finished, panting heavily.

_“Did you come for me, Regina?”_ Emma asked in a low voice.

“Yes,” Regina breathed, “thank you.”

_“My pleasure,”_ Emma replied. Regina laughed.

“I feel like I should be making you dinner or something after that,” Regina admitted, “you’re really good.”

_“Thank you,”_ Emma said sincerely.

“I guess I should let you go, then,” Regina realized, “thank you... again.”

“You’re welcome, Regina,” Emma said. The two said their goodbyes and hung up. Regina was still in a haze from the powerful orgasm that had overtaken her only a few minutes ago. She’d never been able to produce one that good on her own.

***

It turned out that calling the Forbidden Fruit Sex Line became a habit for Regina. She always asked for blondes and when she didn’t get Emma, she requested her. It started out being a monthly occurrence--something to tide Regina over in hopes that Robin would come home and be with her--but after about four months, it became a twice a week endeavor. Regina became more vocal during their sessions. The first time had been quite an embarrassing one, but now that she was comfortable with Emma and the soothing, yet arousing tenor of her voice, she lost quite a bit of her inhibitions. She would talk to Emma after Emma got her off, telling her about her home life and interests. She also started to ask for all the things Robin wouldn’t dabble in for her. After calling the line for eight months Regina wanted to know Emma. Actually get to know her.

After a satisfying orgasm, Regina brought it up.

“Emma, I feel like I know nothing about you,” Regina started, “is there any way to change that?”

_“What are you asking?”_ Emma questioned, a bit shocked.

“I know this may just be a job to you and you are probably seeing a wonderful partner, but I was hoping to... maybe meet you as a friend? For coffee?” Regina offered.

_“I can’t see clients,”_ Emma confessed, _“and I don’t know if I could only be your friend, Regina. Besides, you’re married.”_

“Well, call me if you’re ever interested. Goodbye, Emma,” Regina husked, succeeding in turning the blonde on. Not that she hadn’t successfully done that for quite some time. Many times after taking care of Regina, Emma would touch herself, thinking about the woman.

_“Goodbye, Regina,”_ Emma said regretfully.

***

Emma didn’t want to have an affair with a married woman, but while she never talked about herself, Emma had learned a lot about Regina. She’d married Robin straight out of high school, but after ten years of marriage, it was clear it wasn’t going to last. He was sleeping around with at least two other women. Emma made a decision in that moment. She picked up the phone and called the home office for Forbidden Fruit.

_“Emma,”_ Ruby greeted, _“what’s up?”_

“Could you give me the number that I just took care of?” Emma asked.

_“Be careful, Ems,”_ Ruby warned, _“if Eugenia finds out I did this...”_

“I know, Rubes,” Emma assured her, “I promise I’ll be careful, okay?” Ruby relayed the number and Emma immediately called Regina.

_“Hello?”_ Regina answered.

“It’s Emma.”

_“Emma? How-? Oh, I don’t even care,”_ Regina decided, _“are you rethinking that coffee offer?”_

“Yeah,” Emma admitted, “I just couldn’t say anything over the line. Our conversations are recorded, as you know.”

_“Right, safety reasons,”_ Regina remembered.

“I’m assuming you want to meet in a public place,” Emma reasoned, “and I don’t blame you for that.”

_“There’s a diner on Main Street that’s normally packed,”_ Regina suggested.

“I think I know of that diner. Their bearclaws are fantastic,” Emma said.

_“How does tomorrow at noon sound?”_ Regina offered.

“That sounds great,” Emma agreed, “I’ll see you then.”

Noon couldn’t come soon enough for the women. Both were antsy and buzzing with excitement and nerves by the time it rolled around. Emma got there first and realized she had no idea what Regina looked like. However, her head whipped around when a brunette entered the diner and asked for a coffee. She knew that voice well.

“Regina?” Emma called. Regina turned toward the call of her name. She looked at Emma and smiled.

“You must be Emma,” Regina greeted, sitting down across from her. Emma merely nodded. The conversation was awkward at first, but they soon relaxed into an easy pattern. When Regina finally looked at her watch it was 2:30. “I hate to do this, but I really must go. I have a meeting at 2:45.”

“I understand,” Emma told her, “maybe we could do this again sometime soon?”

“Gladly,” Regina told her.

***

“Please touch me, Emma,” Regina begged. “Soon” turned into seeing each other every day for lunch, which turned into stolen kisses in deserted areas of the park, which turned into the need for more. Today the dam broke and Regina could no longer contain herself around the blonde. She invited Emma over to her house for dinner. She and Robin were in the middle of separating, so Emma agreed to it. However, they weren’t eat much of dinner. When Emma had arrived she looked drop dead gorgeous and Regina could hardly concentrate on her meal, especially when Emma reached over and started rubbing circles just above her knee.

“Anything you want,” Emma breathed. They both stood and shot together as if they were magnets. There was a flurry of hands touching whatever they could and resounding moans from both women.

“My bedroom is upstairs,” Regina said. Emma nodded and followed Regina up the stairs. They stripped out of their dresses immediately and fell into the bed. Emma positioned her leg in between Regina’s and applied pressure, while she simultaneously sucked at Regina’s neck, causing Regina to cry out and dig her nails into Emma’s back. Emma swiftly unsnapped Regina’s bra and brushed her thumbs over her nipples, while gently squeezing. Regina’s back arched as she slammed her arms onto the bed and fisted the sheets. “God, you’re going to make me come without even being inside me,” Regina told her through gritted teeth.

“Guess I better get to work then, huh?” Emma teased, kissing down Regina’s body. Regina tangled her fingers into Emma’s wild mane, while Emma removed her panties and nipped at the inside of her thigh. Regina sucked in a breath.

“I’ve never... never experienced oral sex before,” Regina admitted.

“What? Never?” Emma asked in surprised, “is this okay, then? Are you okay with me continuing?”

“God, yes,” Regina groaned, squirming in anticipation. Emma lowered her mouth to Regina’s center and tongued her entrance. Regina’s breath hitched as she pulled Emma’s hair. Emma moved her mouth over Regina’s clit, gently sucking. Regina cried out in ecstasy as she came, shuddering and writhing. When she came down from her high she had a mischievous glint in her eye. “You’re even better in person,” Regina noted, “but now it’s finally my turn to make you scream.”

 


End file.
